1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silencer for intake/exhaust gas duct for suppressing noise of intake or exhaust gas flow.
More particularly, the invention relates to a silencer which is specially suitable for noise suppression of gas (including air) flow at a high temperature, at a high flow rate, or containing corrosive ingredients or dust particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a silencer to be incorporated in an intake gas duct or an exhaust gas duct has been made by disposing noise-absorbing partitions such as porous noise-absorbing plates or fibrous felt plates in the gas duct so as to form a gas passage surrounded by the noise-absorbing partitions and a noise-absorbing gas chamber adjacent the gas passage. The silencers of the prior art are available in cell type or split type.
The silencer of the cell or split type of the prior art has shortcoming in that the noise-absorbing gas chamber thereof is continuous from inlet of the gas duct to the outlet thereof, so that satisfactory noise suppression cannot be obtained.